girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-11-24 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Oh, very cute. They talk about a stowaway on Agatha's ship but it isn't Tarvek. Well, at least it explains why he didn't disembark with them. Sadly, Tarvek will get off the boat smelling of fermented cloud baboon dung and Agatha won't want to have anything to do with him and she'll marry Gil and Seffie's plan will be ruined. Do we have any clue who the woman tattooed on the sailor's arm in the fourth panel is? Or the sixth, I suppose, but the first one is more intriguing to me because of the red hair. Bkharvey (talk) 06:22, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :: It is possible that none of the pinups tattooed on the arms of the woman in pirate attire talking to Tarvek are real people; that is, other characters in the Girl Genius universe. However, given the fact that she refers to Xerxsephnia as "my girl Seffie", the tattoo may be Seffie herself, either based on a real pose, or as she or the tattoo artist image Seffie might look in the nude. Probably not, though, the redhead in the tattoo isn't pale enough. :: Speaking of the women's tattoos, if that compass rose on her lower abdomen is complete, doing the southernmost bit must have been… well… shall we say, tricky. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:50, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :::: Also, have we met this sailor before? Eschiss1 (talk) 01:01, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I don't believe so. It would have to be in one of those sepia pages with pirates, but Zeetha is said to have killed them all. (How did she miss killing Bang, by the way?) Bkharvey (talk) 01:06, November 27, 2017 (UTC) It's Deuce! Haven't seen it or Prime for a while, not since we got Castle and Beastie. Come to think of it... weren't those two and Queenie caught up in the Take-Five Bomb? --MadCat221 (talk) 15:38, November 24, 2017 (UTC) : Nobody's answered this, but I'm curious, too. How did they escape? Bkharvey (talk) 01:06, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Another random thought- you suppose there's some significance among pirate/seafaring gals in regards to pink hair? Saana spent some time with pirates before ending up in the Castle, and sported a similar dye job. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:18, November 24, 2017 (UTC) : It took me a while to figure out what you were talking about -- I was about to say "that's not a die job; she's a Sturmvoraus" but then I carefully zoomed in and discovered pink hair under her red scarf. But Bang's hair isn't pink, so I'd say you'd need a few more examples before reaching such a conclusion. : But the conditions of Tarvek's journey make it more plausible for Seffie to have felt the need to kidnap him. But less plausible to dress him up in sailor uniform. And, why didn't she just buy him a ticket on the Tom W.? Bkharvey (talk) 19:58, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :: Because it'd be too obvious. The only thing that Seffie seems to haven't considered in this is the possibility that Tarvek may have a "may the best man win" regard for the competition for Agatha's affections. --MadCat221 (talk) 02:20, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :: There's also Grandmother to consider. If she is in fact opposed to Seffie's little scheme (not a certainty) she probably would be having the passengers of the various ships leaving Paris watched.--Geoduck42 (talk) 02:51, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::: It's only just occurred to me that if Seffie wants Tarvek to marry Agatha, she should have thought of that before supporting Tweedle as Storm King. If Tarvek held the title, not only might that influence Agatha, but it might (more probably) even convince Gil that his political duty requires him to let the Storm King marry the Heterodyne to unify Europa, given suitable guarantees that he'd have a role in its governance. :::: But (sorry) I'm afraid I don't understand either of your responses. MadCat221, are you saying that Tarvek doesn't want to be with Agatha, given that Gil isn't there too? The two men have a long history of wanting each other to be with Agatha, protecting her, in preference to neither of them being with her. And, Geoduck42 (are you from TESC?), Seffie (not necessarily a reliable source, I know) told us that Grandma is busy tending to Zola, and that's why she's in a hurry to get Tarvek away, before Grandma has time to notice he's gone. Bkharvey (talk) 06:46, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm saying that Tarvek certainly isn't going to do any favors for family and is going to be honorable in the contest of love with Gil. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:09, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Oh! I took that for granted, although in his he wasn't so fussy! But Seffie's plan doesn't require Tarvek to do anything he wouldn't have done on his own account anyway, does it? What I don't understand is what the "too obvious" means; Agatha expects Tarvek to woo her, and also he genuinely wants to protect her interests and her person regardless of who wins. Bkharvey (talk) 20:44, November 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I think she's expecting him to act in the interests of their family and act unfairly in the contest. I don't think they know that Tarvek is no longer acting for the good of the family (beyond Vi, that is). --MadCat221 (talk) 07:37, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::Seffie says Grandma "was" busy with Zola, and even if she still is, if anyone can multitask, it will be Terebithia. But again, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Grandma secretly knew all about what Seffie is planning and approved of it. And yes, long ago I attended TESC. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:23, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ah, okay, tnx. Bkharvey (talk) 21:05, November 25, 2017 (UTC) One epaulette. If she had two, she'd be giving orders to other captains. Based on British Napoleonic practice. I think. Screw the epaulettes. I wanna see the model sheet for her tattoos. -- SpareParts (talk) 02:06, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I was trying to resist, but I can't stand it any more! What does she see in the last panel? Not Mr. Obsidian coming to kidnap poor Tarvek again, I hope. Bkharvey (talk) 21:05, November 25, 2017 (UTC) : Someone on another forum suggested it's Gil. It's past time for both him and Higgs to turn up again. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:03, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah. Dare I ask what forum? (I'm already spending far too much time on GG!) But wouldn't Gil be following Agatha rather than following Tarvek? Bkharvey (talk) 03:55, November 26, 2017 (UTC)